Where Are they Now
by CarlinJ83
Summary: this story is about Arnold and his friends all grown up, the former grown ups including, and they’re everyday lives and how they deal with real life issues.
1. Intro

A/N: just to let you all know, I did the most stupidest thing, I was going to delete the other story but accidentally deleted this one, but I will have it up again soon as possible, and I'm rewriting this chapter, thank you for the inconvenience

Love,

C.

Where are they now?

Summary: this story is about Arnold and his friends all grown up, the former grown ups including, and they're everyday lives and how they deal with real life issues.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own hey Arnold and if I did there would be hell to rise to nickelodeon! Lol

The Intro:

It was sad to say goodbye to the old neighborhood, but there are times in our lives, where all must walk the long and winding road, to get to where you want to go in life, and sometimes change is good otherwise you never know what's out there unless you give it a shot, try to make the best of it because when opportunities come along you better grab it or it'll just pass you by, because with great power there comes great responsibilities and great ambition, to reach your goals you have to make some ultimate sacrifices in order to achieve your dreams.

But you only have to take one step at a time, which is true you live and you learn, as you leave childhood forever and face greater challenges that you can imagine, as you grow old and start drifting apart from old friends that you've known since pre-school, and no matter what they've done to you in the past they'll forgive you in the future, and you'll both mend you're mistakes that you made, because there's that old saying karma's a bitch but you have to trust fate and let it take you wherever it wants you to go.

Even if it is just the "heat of the moment" (in some cases I think she did it the right time of her to tell him the truth and start trust him because he had the right to know) you just have to have faith in destiny!

Because when it came time for everyone from the old neighborhood, which still stands to this very day, and will never be torn down because of a that certain document that is now rested in city hall, they all had to realize everything was changing, with the old fourth grade class were all going onto college, it was sad to say goodbye to old classmates and see them go off in other directions.

Where Mr. Green who had realized he had no one to take over the butcher shop, since his son Tom was a vegetarian, he retired and moved out to Wyoming where he remarried a woman by the name of Nina who also has kids of her own from a previous marriage,.

Mrs. Vitello might had well retired herself, and moved with her husband Albert to Duluth Minnesota and that she was a proud grandma.

Harvey had passed away several years ago (since the guy who voiced him died let's just say that might as well Harvey went with him)

Ernie Potts married his long time love Lola, and they moved out to Oregon where they have two children Arnold and Darlene, he had his own demolishing company.

As for Mr. Hyunh had moved to Oklahoma he had a job offer out there, his daughter Mai is an architect and lives in Maine with her husband Tim and they're three children.

Suzie left Oskar (finally in which both Ernie and Hyunh cheered for joy) because he'd nothing but a bum.

Grandpa he sold the boarding house, moved him and grandma along with Aunt Mitzi down to Florida.

For Arnold and the rest of the gang, they all graduated from high school, they had come to a conclusion that once they've walked across the stage and received they're diplomas and threw they're caps in the air.

To having a graduation party thrown by none other than Rhonda, knew once that summer was over they were moving onto the college of they're choice, by from Arnold to Yale, Helga to Penn State, Gerald having a scholarship to Duke, Phoebe gone onto the school of her dreams Harvard, Harold took up by going to Michigan State, Rhonda to Stanford, while Sid went onto UCLA and Stinky to USC, Lila who also went to Stanford, Nadine had gone onto Colorado State, Sheena to Northeastern University, Eugene to Berklee College of music in Boston, Park to Dartmouth, Peapod kid to Brown, Brainy went onto Syracuse and while Patty to University of Wisconsin.

A/N: I hope you like this better than the last one.

Goodnight All!


	2. Successful

The Successful

Um since no one focuses on background characters, considering kids like Park, Peapod Kid, Brainy, Joey.

In this chapter, I am going to write about one of those background characters.

Who here has ever been to New England, I have only seen Maine, Massachusetts, Connecticut and Rhode Island. However, I hear that New Englanders do not like outsiders for reason, so I am, just telling you what I was told.

Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold. I don't just write this because everyone does it if that's ok.

Chapter 2:

After graduating from high school and having the most highest SAT scores Park got to go to Dartmouth College after getting a scholarship, since his parents didn't have enough money to send him to an Ivy League school, he was able to continue his education, so he went onto studying, in mathematics, economics, and social sciences etc. and joined a fraternity club, and was a chess champion and was named student of the year and even made the deans list, for being the most hard working student. He ended up receiving an academic achievement award and as well outstanding achievement awards, and was picked to be valedictorian when graduating from Dartmouth College. By majoring in Social Sciences, he had then at the time earned his degree in Economics.

While doing so Park then decided to move to Japan where he was living and working as an intern, while going to Yamagata University for graduate school, at the time being he got his masters degree in Sociology. He had only stayed in Japan for about five years, before returning to United States, but then decided at the last minute to stay a little while longer he graduated from Yamagata University where he had received his associate's degree in Market Management. Where he had then became a financial planner.

He then got a job where he had been working for big corporations such as Cite bank, Bank of America, IGM and Citizen financial group etc. then was promoted president chairman of the board. He than had returned to the United State only to open branches up and down the east coast, Where he became a millionaire and while also commuting back and forth to Japan.

Park had then attended his high school reunion where he was named the most successful person out the whole graduating class (next Phoebe) where he had then received a certificate for his achievements. When returning back to Japan he had met a woman by the name of Heidi who is a Mathematician in who which he is married to this very day.

They resign in New Hampshire where they live in a little town just outside of Concord; they have four children Monica, Penelope, Tamara and Aaron. He commutes to Boston everyday where he drives back and forth to in his Lexus. And that is how he became a success,

Everyone said to take in a character that interested me the most and since no one ever talks about these certain character I thought I save everyone the trouble.

I hope this chapter didn't have too much detail in, but let you people be the judge of that, we'll I'm going to bed goodnight.


	3. Computer Nerd

Authors Note: first of all I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and advice and actually to let everyone know I went to look up baby names, come to find out the name Park is Chinese it means Cypress tree, and so I'm guessing Park is Chinese. So that's just what I'm guessing. Please note I am changing a few things in this chapter.

And let you all know I was up until 2:00pm last night finishing that chapter, but it was worth getting my 8 hrs of sleep. And just so you all know I am exhausted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold but man I wish I did.

Computer Nerd:

Chapter 4:

Pierre (a-k-a Peapod Kid) after graduating high school, of who too also had received a scholarship and then went onto Wake Forest University, where he had took up studying technology and communications, to where he ended up majoring in computer sciences, later on he had received his degree in engineering, and after graduating college he had enrolled the Calloway School of Business and Accountancy, where he joined the four year program to get his bachelors and science degree.

At the time being Pierre did the undergraduate program, where he spent the entire summer attending St. Peters College in Oxford, England. Then he ended up doing international business studies where he had ended up going on the Europe tour, and later on he'd received an associates degree in general studies.

He had yet later returned to the United States to finish graduate school, and to working on his projects and still continued to study technology and communications, then at the end of his term he had than decided to go into the program of academics and development to where he ended up getting his associates degree in science and finally doing so he had earned his bachelors in computer engineering.

When he had finished graduate school and ended up working for small software companies, where he has done hardware programming and later on got a job with design tech, and ended up working for Biotech being a desktop designer.

And now he works for companies such as Packard Hewitt, Mac, Compact etc. then later on invested in his stocks and ended up doing stock marketing where he could invest his money and to sell software programming to the market itself.

Pierre now lives and works outside of Raleigh, North Carolina, where does commercial programming to big corporations. And he could now provide benefits for himself.

Later on then he had yet to show up to his high school reunion and was only granted with a certificate for outstanding accomplishments and was named the computer nerd of all the old fourth grade class.

After settling down he married a woman named Pam they have been married for a long time and are very happy and have four children as well (I call them the P family) Paige, Polly, Peyton and Perry.

And he's always on business trips such as where he goes out west mostly.

For him it was a terribly, terribly a long journey.

A/N: so what did you all think? I hope everyone liked this chapter, like I said before I hope not going into too much detail with this story, and that it's not too um Debbie Downer.


	4. Ms Science

Authors Note: Just so you all know I just love the show Bones and you know Jamil Smith guest starred on it so yeah it was pretty cool. And mainly cause like that David Boreanez from the Buffy series.

So I'm going to write about Nadine on here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, but I would like to.

Ms. Scientist

Nadine after leaving high school and leaving all of her best friends behind, such as Rhonda, Helga, Phoebe, Sheena and Lila. As they bid each other farewell who've all became very close all through they're junior high and high school years, and when graduation came they each other promised to keep in touch.

So afterwards Nadine ended up going to Colorado State University, to where she had enrolled in so many science clubs, where she decided that was her major by doing so she had gone to receiving her degree in chemical and biological engineering.

At the mean time she went into the graduates program, so she could go for her PhD. by studying biochemistry and horticulture. In the meantime Helga had invited her and other girls to spend the summer in France with her, but Nadine was too determined to focus on finishing school and getting her degree.

Meanwhile she met a guy by the name Stanley Atkins, who was also a science major just much like herself,

She was never the one to rush into a relationships but something about Stanley caught her eye, he was very supportive and very patients toward her busy schedule, so they realized on how much they both in common so they both made it official to be boyfriend and girlfriend, it was cute they would walk to classes together, holding hands and just being very sweet, when she told the girls they were all ecstatic even for Rhonda who predicted she was going marry Peapod Kid, but she and Peapod Kid date while high but realized they were to different from one another. But she already knew that Stan was her soul mate.

While she was still finishing graduate school, Stan and had already gotten his PhD in Ecology, and had already popped the question after dating for three years of dating since they would take each other home to meet the other's family, for both Christmas and Hanukah. He didn't want to wait around the bush; they both realized they were in love.

And in a couple months they were married, it was a nice wedding, with both a priest and a rabbi, all the girls flew in even Helga flew in from to France to all be her bridesmaids, she wore a simple laced dress with her hair decorated with flowers, and the girls were wearing lavender. So it was a beautiful wedding, she was very happy to see all her old girlfriends could be there.

So after graduating from College she finally received her PhD. in biochemistry, at that time she and Stan were living outside of Denver where she was working at the lab at the university. And had taking up doing DNA and working with the Forensics team.

Years have past and after settling down in a suburb right near Boulder, CO. Along with Stanley who is a environmentalist now have a family of they're own, yes after graduating they were blessed with a baby girl Natalie, and two more came right after including they're other daughter Hannah and they're son Preston.

Nadine loved her life, she had the loving husband and three beautiful children, and she had her career.

A/N ok I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too confusing, but I'll let everyone see for themselves and see what everyone else thinks.

Well I'm tired and I'm going bed. I hope you liked it.


	5. PI

Authors Note: I don't know anyone knows the show New Amsterdam, my god I love that show I think that guys is ewe, a hotty!lol accept for he's not Dutch he's Danish. But I don't know I mean Holland and Denmark are pretty close to one other, if any body will agree.

I'm going surprise everyone this chapter; you'll never guess who it is.

Disclaimer: I don't have the authority to Hey Arnold

PI!

Being a private investigator is what he was meant to be, after all those years of stalking really paid off it was in his true nature to spy on people, even if it meant getting the crap beating out of him, but he always enjoyed living on the edge. From hiding in trash cans, to alleys and eavesdropping. Sneaking up on people was in his blood.

After going to Syracuse University, he knew at that time he knew what he wanted to be, and it was something he knew he was good at. So he ended up going majoring in law enforcement, by doing so he ended up getting his licentiate degree.

So he could go out and do what he loves doing, by doing so he had graduated from college getting his associates degree in general studies.

He ended up getting job at the NYPD, and working with little cases but was hired to investigate, such as homicides and burglaries. But he really needed to be a PI because it was his true work, and his wish came true. When he was hired to work to the biggest murder cases, he was even hired by people to go spy on they're husbands or wives having affairs, could tell that he was enjoying it.

Since he had the experience of following a certain pigtailed girl who always soccer punched him, but to this day he realized it was just a crush, and that she wasn't into him. He really had a passion for it.

While working in the police department, he ended up meeting a woman by the Judy who worked in the DA's office. She was a beautiful blonde on who he took interested in, so he ended up taking the courage to ask her out, so they went out and got to know each other and ended up at her apartment for a coffee (yeah right)

Two years have passed since they've been dating, so he took her out for they're anniversary and that's when he knelt down and ask for her hand in marriage.

The next year they were married, and living in upstate New York where they had a little family of they're own.

He ended up taking Judith to his hometown, where they were attending his high school reunion and that's where he met up with his old pigtailed friend on who in which he was surprised the kind of person she turned out but to be, advised her to not beat around the bush and go get what she's been fighting for her whole life and to be honest with Arnold.

He even got his breathing under control, so after settling down Brainy was a happy man. With a career he was born to do, a lovely wife and three children.

A/N I hope everyone like this, and I always thought since all those years of eavesdropping on Helga I thought it was a perfect job. Well I hope you all enjoy.


	6. Eugene Eugene!

Authors Note: again thank you Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro, for always being the 'number #1 reviewer"

You know I am a big American Idol fan, and David Cook was my favorite contestant out all of them, this past season I don't think a favorite of mine has ever won accept for Kelly Clarkson. I mean everyone might see it as a wimpy show, but you have to admit it really changes someone's life for the better, and I so with David Cook the best of luck.

Actually a lot of past idol finalist have gone onto Broadway like Fantasia doing the color purple which now last years Lakesha Jones now enrolls, um season 1 Tamyra Grey in which to this day she was robbed cause she should have been in the finals, and then there's Constantine who does the wedding singer, so yeah a lot of them gone onto Broadway.

My favorite Idols so far Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Jordan Sparks, Elliot, Kellie Pickler, Daugherty, David Cook and Constantine. And I think that's all of them.

Eugene, Eugene

Eugene had attended Boston's Berklee's College of Music, where he had gone into the contemporary writing and production department, his first year he ended up taking up scoring percussion, arranging 1 and 2, contemporary orchestration, vocal writing and contemporary writing and introduction internships where he could learn the contemporary and techniques, he mostly wanted to learn music all together, so in his sophomore year he had gone onto doing liberal arts by taking French 1 and 2, fiction and film and theater workshop where he could be qualified for his bachelors of music degree.

Later on he had ended going into the music business/management department, where he'd taking courses such as business communications, concert and tour promotion, and international economics and finances etc. afterwards he ended up majoring in music production and engineering.

Summer before his senior year, Eugene decided he wanted to major in theater because that was his dream onto becoming a Broadway star or director etc.

So that very same year he graduated from Boston Berklee's College of Music. By receiving his bachelor's degree in musical production, in which he had no clue on what to do with it.

He had yet to seek help from an old friend, "Eugene my friend if you want it so badly then go get it" (I'll let you people guess who that was)

With great intentions he moved to New York City, where he was living and working in Hell's Kitchen at the time being, so he could earn some money in the process, and with good skills like he had, he went to audition where he had gotten a lead role in the music man, following that he also got the starring role in the Wedding Singer (that's what Constantine's in so yeah) and just going from there.

And by that time he was promoted to be a director, for all the productions including Aida, The Color Purple, Rent, and moving out etc.

He had only lived in New York City, when he met up with Arnold they decided to rent an apartment together it was pretty fun actually, old friends bunking together. But then he met this girl by the name Audrey she was from New Haven, CT she had starred in only three of the shows he directed and thought she was an amazing performer, and Arnold took it in as a notice and told Eugene to start being that happy go lucky guy he always was and go up and talk to her, so he took Arnold's advice, and went up to finally talk to her, and she wasn't offended.

Year after they were married they had they're wedding at her parent's yacht club, where Arnold was the best man. To where he was lucky that he didn't jinx it.

Eugene and Audrey are settled Connecticut in little town in which they call Goshen it's only a 30 min. commute to NYC. There they have twin sons Colin, Ethan, and two daughters Lauren and Megan who have all inherited his curly red hair.

You could say he was okay!

A/N I hope I'm not twisting these chapters all around but just let me knows what you think. Thank you

AMERICAN IDOL FOREVER!


	7. Nurse Sheena

Authors note: again I want thank you all for your reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me, it just lets me know that I'm not doing anything wrong so again thank you.

I'm making Sheena a Hospice just to let everyone know I am changing her college.

Calling Nurse Sheena

Sheena had always wanted to follow in her Aunt Shelley's footsteps, to become a nurse by the time she had graduated from high school; she knew that's what she wanted to do. Her aunt Shelley was much honored that Sheena wanted to be a nurse just like her, and so much to be her admirer. Sheena's uncle Earl had long ago died and was buried at sea. But Aunt Shelley is still alive and kicking she had long ago retired as nurse from P.S 118 and now lives in a retirement home in California.

After going into college at Berkley University, she had gone into the medical program to where she could get a degree in practicing medicine.

Soon after a while, she had later ended up getting a job at the medical clinic, to where she had been working as an intern, where she was working under doctors and nurses etc. so she could get some nursing skills and working in the E.R was a great experience.

Later after graduating from college she ended becoming a hospices, where she started out working in nursing homes, she even took up working at the hospital, where she had met and fell in love with Norman who's a Veterinarian. Since Sheena loved animals so much he was a good catch.

Sheena and Norman married a year after; they now live in Arizona right outside of Phoenix, where they both work in the city, and they also have four kids Kevin, Taylor, Neil and Kylie. And they have two dogs and two cats they were a very happy family.

A/N I hope this chapter didn't suck. You know it gets kind of hard writing these stories. But hopefully I'm doing ok. So please review.


	8. Fashion Queen & Ms Perfect

A/N: well I'm glad that every enjoyed the last chapter:

Just so you all know this past weekend went down to Maryland's eastern where we have a house down there and it's right on water, it's not on a beach per say it's more grasslands it's real pretty, and I had a great time sitting out on the water, and at night since it's out in the middle of nowhere I got to see some star it was really cool.

Fashion Queen and Ms. Perfect:

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd got a scholarship to go to Stanford, where Lila and her where both attending and each decided to become roommates, Lila went into journalism where Rhonda went into marketing.

Let's just say they were inseparable those two they had both became being the most popular girls on campus, where every guy wanted to date them to every girl who wanted to be them, they were the ideal women to idolized off of, the women who everyone went to for advice whether it was fashion tips, relationships to dating etc.

They later joined a sorority where Rhonda who had yet afterward took over to be the president, where Lila had became the vice president, you could say that Rhonda was quite the event planner in which she always had been and still is to this very day, while Lila had just ran errands for her, they put together so many parties and other special events.

When going to the homecoming dance where Rhonda was crowned queen while Lila had dated the quarterback, they only dated for two months into the relationship he wanted to concentrate on football so he could be promoted to go into the NFL.

As for Rhonda let's just say she was hard to keep track of guy wise, of course coming from Rhonda she only wanted "the best", someone her parents who could approve of, they now resign in Aspen, where Lila's father remarried a woman who had children of her own from a former marriage, and they resign in Indiana.

The summer before they're senior year, they had yet to learn that Helga was serving as an intern and was living in France, so after a nagging e-mail from yours truly, Helga had finally invited them over to spend the summer with her, in which you could tell

Rhonda was already packed and reran to go, both of them had yet learn that Phoebe was going it made the trip more special, cause it was like they were in fourth grade again, when they use to have sleepovers and such, so all four girls Nadine couldn't go she was to into her "studies" of course Rhonda kept calling her asking her why but with Nadine always being private about her personal life didn't want to give her any reasons why.

So it was just her, Lila, Phoebe and Sheena who all went together, even though Helga would had liked to see Nadine but understood why she couldn't come, but all five of them had a blast anyway from eating dinner at the Eiffel tower, to visiting Versailles, to shopping etc. which was Rhonda's favorite part especially when it was it was Paris she was shopping in, it was like a dream come true for her.

They even spent two nights in London and three nights in Rome, so basically Helga took them all over Europe, from Germany, to Austria, Greece, Spain, and Holland etc. you could tell they had the time of they're lives.

After returning to school they had learned that Nadine was getting married, which was the reason she didn't want to go on the trip, she didn't want them gossiping about her love life. So that very year Rhonda and Lila helped planned her wedding, so they all flew out to Colorado cause that's where they were getting married and even Helga flew in, Rhonda served as the maid of honor.

Later that year had both Rhonda and Lila graduated, from college with degrees Lila in journalism and Rhonda in marketing.

You could be surprise along the way Lila had gotten back together with her boyfriend his names Peter Grady and he was promoted to play for the Chicago Bears, so was married with in a year and has two children Jake and Lacey, and Lila is now an anchorwoman for the Chicago news and that's where they live to this very day.

Rhonda on the other hand now had been married and divorce first husband Lorenzo who she had two kids with Vivian and Courtney, second husband Victor they had one child Selma and third husband Edward two daughters Veronica, Marie and fourth husband Thaddeus (you might know him) yes and have one child Christiana he has four kids Renee, Mindy, Thaddeus Jr. and Conrad, from a former marriage, they resign in Bel Air where they run a hotel called the Wellington together, and she's a fashion consultant and does a little fashion herself. Which was perfect for her since she' had gotten to associate with all the Celebrities.

You could say both Rhonda and Lila's lives were oh so simple.

A/N well I hope you all liked it. So please review, and I'm sorry I took so long putting this chapter up. I was trying to find a name for it and well I did, so again please review.


	9. Road Trippers

Authors Note: I appreciate the reviews I expecting get to more from the last chapter, I'll call Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro my nu

Authors Note: I appreciate the reviews I expecting get to more from the last chapter, I'll call Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro my number #1 fan I guess, and of course I to have laugh at everyone's reviews though. But in the words of Mr. Simmons "your reviews are all very specials and unique" of I always wondered if he'd ever belong to one of those religious groups.

I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter I was thinking up a name to call this one.

Disclaimer: I said this before and I'll say it again I do not own hey Arnold and if I did I'd make sure it came back on the air!

The Risk Takers

The summer after graduating Stinky and Sid decided to go on a little road trip, just to make the best of it before parting ways for college, in which after spending most of they're high school getting jobs in having to save up, so they bought an old used 1970 Chevrolet Caprice convertible, that sat in Sid's dad's garage in who made sure it was reliable, from putting a new, new tires and oil change it was ready to go.

After bidding farewell to the gang, in which they did asked Harold to go with but had a part job working at the butcher shop, Arnold and Gerald already had their own plans, and didn't even want the thought of having bad luck if they brought Eugene along, (in which what a couple of assholes) it just the two of them.

So they hoped into they're Chevrolet Caprice Convertible, with Sid behind the wheel and Stinky minding the navigation, in which they did take turns time after time driving, they were off to experience a journey of a lifetime, they were having the time of their lives, from stopping at a diner in which they pissed off the biker dudes, to sleeping a motels etc. to pissing on the side of the road, skinny dipping in lake Tahoe freaking out the campers, picking up hitchhikers and sleeping under the stars.

Those two were non stoppable of getting into trouble, they stopped in Las Vegas where they got fake ID's to gamble, they even stayed at the Playboy Hotel claiming to be the owner's kids, it was they're fantasy come true. Because you know what they say (what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas)

Leaving Vegas, they ended up driving down to LA, where Sid ended up meeting a woman named Vicki, she was beautiful intelligent woman who worked at Hooters, while he was doing Bartending School, and Stinky got a part-time job as mechanic and all, while they were down there.

When returning to the old neighborhood, they couldn't believe it was the end, after a going away party Rhonda and enjoying seeing each other while last, they went to visit their hand prints in the cement, in which still remains to this day, thanks to Arnold and Gerald. To which who they've had been very grateful to.

Bidding farewell to all they're old friends, Sid and Stinky finally both went they're separate ways; Sid went onto UCLA while Stinky had gone to USC.

Sid had gotten his degree in commercial real estate, and by that time he'd been currently dating Vicki, his senior year they'd got an apartment together, she works as a flight attendant, so by that time he'd popped the question, they married right after he graduated. They now resign in Seattle, Washington where he just works for a small company while she works for American Airlines, they have three children Samantha whose they're oldest, Angela and Michael.

Stinky however had become a pharmaceutical rep, where he works for a company called Global Pharmaceuticals, where he travels constantly, he was very fortunate to find someone as well her names Leann she's a doctor, they've got three kids as well Sean, Joey and Stacy, they now resign in Texas right outside of Austin.

And Boy Howdy! All this experience didn't really bite.

A/N: well I hoped you all liked it.


	10. Harold and family

Authors Note: Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro? You think Rhonda having as many kids as she does; wait till you get a loud of Harold.

Harold and Family:

Harold after graduating from high school got a scholarship to play football at Michigan State, (go Spartans!) but never got that far in college, he ended up dropping out.

He moved to Detroit where he was living and working he ended up getting a apartment along with his long time girlfriend Patty Smith in who he'd been dating all through high school, while she was going to school at University of Wisconsin.

In the meantime he was going to community college to get work skills, and ended up opening up his own restaurant, along with Patty who was a food distributor.

They got married right away after learning she was pregnant, so they were married just that year they only had a little ceremony with just they're parents, his parents live in Ohio while hers are out in California.

Any how she gave birth to a healthy baby boy Jeremy; they ended up buying a house in a suburb right out of Detroit, right on Lake Michigan.

It's a nice town they live he commutes work on a daily basis, where she just stays at home working and taking care of the kids.

Years went buy his business at the restaurant was going smoothly, and her career was hitting off, they welcomed another addition Austin, which was find at first but Harold being an only child and such I guess wanted a big family so year after that they had Karl, in which three was okay, but year after that she got pregnant again with Travis.

But years went by and it was kid after kid, so time went on and she kept on having more kids after, Travis it was Maxine, Randy, Shelly, Dana, Eleanor, Caitlin, Jolene, Gregory and Curtis.

So it's more Harold whose been busy, yeah between you and me he just couldn't keep it in his pants, I know after he'd get her pregnant she'd lock him out of they're bedroom, and he would had to sleeping on the couch, so you could say Patty started to take charge.

It was only when was with Sid and Stinky, who were bad influences on him, ended up pissing on Rhonda's garden when she'd invited everyone to her mansion out in California and the princess was furious.

You could say anytime those three have gotten together, it was disaster after another where they ended up in the county jail, and three of they're wives thought it would teach them a lesson, so they just left all three men there.

And then there was Arnold being Mr. Nice guy like he always is went down to the police station and bailed them out.

I know it's kind of a drag especially when you have five boys who take after father I mean poor Patty I just feel so sorry for her but, after the last kid it was this is it for her though I don't know about Harold but she got her tubes tied.

It's anytime he's done something stupid, like getting drunk at one of they're friends party, and she would basically drive home without him and he'd wake up in a flower bed which pissed of a Madam Fortress Mommy and a certain football head.

But other than that you could say they were one big happy family!

A/N I know you're all gonna crack up on this one, so please review.


	11. Johanssons

Authors Note: again thank you for the last reviews, um this story I'm basing it on the Cosby show, because you know how there's the two older daughters and the two younger daughters and then the boy in the middle, so yeah that's what this chapter is based on.

And it's kind of funny that the mom in the Cosby show is a lawyer, and so is Phoebe, so yeah it's kind of interesting.

The Johansson's

Life couldn't be more perfect for Gerald and Phoebe Johansson, with both who have very successful,

Careers, with her graduating from Harvard and becoming a highly recommended attorney, and he who graduated from Duke, and has gone onto working for the CIA, and has found himself promoted as the director, and it's a very high paying job where he gets to travel, around the world from the middle east, to southeast Asia and Russia etc.

They had married right out of college, and it was just a little simple wedding with just they're families, since both best friends couldn't attend who were miles away, and would have anything to be there, Timberly had posed as the maid honor wearing a periwinkle dress where Jamie' O as the best man, Phoebe was dressed in a simple wedding gown with flowers in her hair, and Gerald just wore a tux.

Yes they had a few bumps along the way, she got pregnant with they're first child during there senior year in college yes they never broke up, he came up to visit and one thing led to another, and that's why they had to get married right away, it was pretty devastating to both families, his parents didn't want them giving the baby up for adoption, and her mother didn't believe in abortion.

A Year went by and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl Vanessa Geraldine Johansson, they were living in an apartment in downtown Arlington, Virginia where they were both working as interns, she was working in a paralegal office while he was interning for the intelligence scholar program and was moved up to working under counterterrorism analyst and working under the director of secret intelligence, and was later granted a job in the researchers field, while Phoebe went onto working at a firm downtown Alexandria, Virginia.

And later on Gerald was granted the directors spot and Phoebe had opened her own practice which is in Arlington that is right across from Georgetown, where Gerald works at the central intelligence agency in Washington D.C. she drives a Toyota Avalon while he drives sometimes the business cars, which are GMC's but loves riding around in his Lexus GX 470.

Both of Gerald and Phoebe's families are all doing well, his parents have retired and had moved to Georgia, where her parents moved back to Kentucky, Jamie'o is a telecommunication engineer where he works with his wife Geneva, they have four kids, Gabriella 25, Tray 23, Erika 21 and Carlton 18. and they live in Boston, and Timberly works as a teacher and now is married to a man named Ian, they live in Potomac, Maryland which is a suburb of Washington D.C, (which is not that far from where I live) he is a Pharmacologist and comes from a wealthy family, they have two little girls Adriana 6 and Emma 4.

Gerald and Phoebe now resign in Northern Virginia, in which is also a suburb of Washington D.C, where they sometimes commute, and a big huge lovely house, and have five children Vanessa 20 who now goes to Clemson, Greta 19, who attends University Pennsylvania who is very into her studies just like her mother, Devon 16 who sometimes gets into trouble, Elisha 14 whose kind of the sneaky one and Kiera 10 whose the stylish one, and lets just say they are a family who sometimes get on each others nerves, but yet then love each other all the same.

After they're last reunion, they had both reconnected with all they're old friends and were on a quest to hook up they're best friends, who they only see here and there occasionally, in some cases they only came to visit on the weekends and including holidays, cause they were almost like family to them, and are both godparents to they're kids, and have been well supportive.

You could say they gained a lot over the year something good.

A/N I hope you all liked it. So review, review!


	12. Good Teacher

A/N: I know you're all dying for me to write about Arnold or Helga but I'm saving the best for last.

The Good Teacher:

Robert Simmons knew at some point it was time to say goodbye to his old classroom, when it came to graduation day he'd sat in the front row knowing he was the only teacher crying, to at that moment as he watched his old students walked across the stage to receive they're diplomas, knowing they had great pride and potential to go out and do whatever they'd put their minds to, and let them be reminded on how grateful they should be to have a such a great mentor such as himself, and had them keep in touch with him, to just keep updated on what they've been up to etc.

So the year after he'd quit his teaching position at P.S118, knowing it was a tough decision on his part to make, since that school brought back so many great memories, from Curly locking himself in the principals office all because he wasn't the ball monitor, the awful flood (in which to this day I'm wondering what his purpose to being on that ladder like what an idiot) to reading Helga's poems to which to this day he keeps too himself, in some case he doesn't have to anymore, cause he basically knew who they were about, to being apart of parents day to having that film crew to come and record his classroom, to even helping Phoebe get through her incident (you know which one I am talking about) till this day she's probably looking back on it and just laughing.

All those special moments will and always hold a very dear place in his heart, and would always treasure those memories that he would someday share with his old pupils, to keep reminded on how they were lucky to have a teacher like him, and that he loved them very much.

After leaving PS188, he went onto a very challenging job, where he'd teach people who were struggling to do so and were always in trouble with the law, he knew he couldn't give up on them, even when others knew it wasn't possible, but he made possible for anyone to learn no matter what they're strategies were, nor what they have been through in the past.

He now works in a detention center in downtown of New York City, to where he is now teaching the juvenile delinquents, who have been trouble for the past decade, to teaching them they can do anything that they put they're minds to, to even though it was hard at first to make these kids see past they're rough exterior, he had to put his teaching skills to use, to letting these kids know not to let anyone to bring them down nor to tell them otherwise.

Years had went by so fast for Mr. Simmons, having to get a few emails from his former his former pupils into being kept updated on there exciting lives, he had met a woman by the name Lily who is a teacher herself, who also helps needy children, they met at a teacher conference, and a week later met up for coffee.

They live outside of Albany, where they have two children Will and Annie, and they're only a 20 minute drive into the city, from work to home that's all they do.

Mr. Simmons yet to learn to know what the rest of his former students were doing and had even yet to learn that Arnold was living and working in the city as well, and only has lunch with him here and there, and will sometimes and always had him over for dinner only on occasions.

They all had to learn a great deal of tragedy to that had happen at PS118, Principal Warts years a ago had his life cut short after suffering a minor stroke, and went peacefully as he did and was well reminded of all his great work at PS118.

He too will attend parties that are thrown by his old people, in which he enjoys every minute of it.

Because only to him this whole world and everyone in it, were special and unique and always will be in his heart.

A/N Well I hope you liked.


	13. Doctor's In

A/N: I promise people will get to Arnold and Helga. Since Acosta gave me such a great idea, thank you, this chapter contains a lot of drama.

Doctor's in:

Carole Bliss had always enjoyed the pleasure having to help children, to help them come over they're problems, whether they'd come from having to deal with a dysfunctional family and having to look up to they're great expectations, but no matter what situations were, Dr. Bliss was always there for comfort and always lend a shoulder for them to lean on.

Coming from a home where she had to be the best she could be, having the most perfect sister who was always one step ahead of her and could do no wrong, the golden child is what her sister was yeah that's right a golden child, favored by her parents and adored by others, who couldn't for one second turn to her view and see what she was all about.

That's where she could feel Helga's pain, she knew where Helga was coming from, and in a way Helga and she were very much alike in a way, both having to try they're best at anything, just to get they're parents attention, and having to get everyone approval.

But unlike Helga she'd never had to imagine, coming home everyday to an empty house, but only to find your mother passed out on the counter or on the couch only to a chance to wince the bottle out of her hands and dump into the sink and came a point where Helga had to start hiding the booze , and having to watch her drink herself into a oblivion, and having to hear your father brag about his older daughter and having not once of having to mention his other child and not acknowledge her existents.

She could really see what Helga was going through, not only from her childhood, but to her adolescence to, and only at one time she found out that Helga was hospitalized for anorexia, her best friend Phoebe had caught her just in time, she came to the hospital and not once did she leave Helga's side, not once her parent showed, and Carole Bliss had phone them, and Bob wasn't too happy about it and Helga embarrassed they're family and going on how Olga would never do this (yeah right) but Dr. Bliss had stood up for Helga, and gave Bob a talking too about how he could use some counseling himself, it was sad to know that Bob didn't want to here the end of it.

As for Miriam, Dr. Bliss had no choice but restrain not wanting upset Helga as she already is, from slapping the shit out of that woman, and letting this kind of stuff happen, to her own child and only to tell both Bob and Miriam how selfish and that they're deserved to have Helga as a daughter.

Afterwards Carole had to arrange more therapy sessions with Helga, only to help her get through anything she was feeling at the moment, Helga said she never felt better and that she was going to turn her life around and take charge of it.

She had yet find out that Helga was going into college at Penn State and also learned the fact that she was going to do an internship in France, Carole couldn't have been more happy for Helga to knowing would do well, on anything she put her mind to. She even went to France to visit Helga and they had the time of life.

Even Helga wasn't going to see her on a daily basis and recommended her another great psychiatrist, since her cases only worked children, but was happy to know that Helga was married she even attended her wedding, and knowing she had a loving husband who would care for her and love her forever.

Be happy to know Carole had found herself some happiness too, with a family of her own, her husband Mark and they're four daughters Marissa, Rebecca, Julia and Callie.

They live up in Boston, they will sometime have Helga and her husband over dinner and they go to they're house on an occasions.

Cause Dr. Bliss knew Helga could trust her with her secrets.

A/N so let me know what you all think. And I'm telling who Helga married you're all going to have figure that one out yourselves


	14. Demolition Man

A/N like I said in that last chapter I'm saving the best for last.

Demolition Man

After the boarding house was sold, Ernie Potts who had an job offering out in Portland, Oregon, since he ended up marrying his long time girlfriend Lola, in where Arnold was the best man, they had to be out there soon as possible, after bidding farewells to Arnold, grandpa and the other borders, and promised all of them that he'd be in touch.

So a year later after both Lola and he had settled in, where they bought a house in Richland, Oregon which outside Portland, and he can commute there whenever, they welcomed a son in who he named Arnold after yours truly, him and Lola couldn't had been more happy, in which they made Arnold the godfather.

He and Lola did have a nice wedding, with her in a beautiful white gown and veil, and white lilies, and having all of the borders there, who they all had fly out and be apart of something special, since they were who he'd called his family.

Ernie later on decided to open his own demolishing company, called Potts Demolition which he was very proud of having his own business, that he and his son Arnold could run together when Arnold had grown.

Years went by and they welcomed another edition to they're lovely home and family, a daughter named Darlene, who they had Arnold end up being her godfather as well, so now they were one big happy family.

You could tell Ernie enjoyed being a family man, and was proud enough to knowing the fact he had heirs to the family business, and would pass it onto them when he retires, and loved every minute time he could spend with his kids.

Since they're all grown up and had gone onto college, he would wait for them, so he could show them the routs.

Lola will help sometimes manage his business for him when he's out of town visiting old friends, from Mr. Huynh, to Grandma and Grandpa and sometimes goes up to visit Arnold and his family.

And after hearing about Oskar and Suzie's divorce, from Grandpa let's just say he pulled out a cigar, Lola thought that was very mean, but she doesn't know Oskar, since they once got a call from him early in the morning since he lives in New York and they're out in Oregon, asking for money, you could say Ernie was pissed.

They will even sometimes Arnold out visiting, since they loved having him as they're guess, and even the kids loved having him, since Arnold did help get Ernie and Lola together.

It had been a very easy for him, with his business to finally having a family of his own, and seemed as though the perfect life.

It was everything he would hope it would be.

A/N: Well I hope you like.


	15. Unforgettable

A/N: first of all thank you Acosta, and you thought that was the end, you haven't nothing my friend, well just so you know I was on vacation first too Charleston, SC and then to Myrtle Beach, SC. So it was nice, all I did was sit around the pool with the tattoo people from Ohio and to a guy wearing a man thong, to hurricane Hanna, to swimming in the ocean, to meeting people from New York, New Jersey, to Russians and the Italians, but other than that it was fun.

It's a shame you know, that ever since the Christmas episode, you never once saw or heard from Mai Hyunh, and she was only mentioned in family man, it's a shame that we didn't get to know more of her character you know, but this chapter is dedicated to her and Mr. Hyunh.

Unforgettable:

Before the boarding house was sold, Mr. Hyunh was the one first to go he had already retired from his head chef and hoped that it went into the right hands, yes he cried like a baby saying goodbye to the people he'd always called family, and promised he would keep in touch with all of them.

Ever since they reunited, they had made it a tradition to call each other on Christmas, she would either come to the boarding house or he would go visit her Christmas, in the meantime she was attending Princeton

He had yet to learn that his daughter Mai who is now an architect was getting married to a guy named Tim who she met in college and he does commercial real estate and he comes from a very wealthy family, and she wanted nothing more than to have her father walk her down the aisle, and he was honored to do so.

The wedding in which was a beautiful ceremony it was held in Boston that's where Tim's family's from, at Glen Magna Farm she wore a taffeta lace with metallic accents crystal beading and sequins gown with a chapel train with lace straps with a waist length veil by Alfred Angelo, she had 5 bridesmaids who wore a satin organza cocktail knee length with spaghetti straps in lilac and pink and yellow tulip bouquets, had two flowers wore purple dresses and one ring bearer while Tim and the groomsmen wore Gucci Tuxedos which were beige colored, she just wanted to have that father and daughter dance to the song unforgettable.

Mr. Hyunh was surprise that Mai had invited Arnold and his angel to the wedding, since him and his angel where the ones who help him bring Hyunh and his daughter together for Christmas, and that was a very memorable day, and till this day Arnold and his angel would always invite Mr. Hyunh along with Mai and her husband and they're family to come to they're house for Christmas.

Mai and her husband Tim now resign in Auburn, Maine; they have three beautiful children Camilla, Serena and Victor, and you could say Mr. Hyunh was very proud grandfather; he ended living with Mai and her family for a while, and when Ernie called informing him Suzie and Oskar getting divorced, he stood up cheered, of course Oskar calls him too, asking for money and Mr. Hyunh says he's not getting any money from him.

In the meantime Mr. Hyunh had married a woman named Mimi, her children all live out in Oklahoma, and they ended up moving there.

So you can say Mr. Hyunh has gone Oklahoma, and he was the happiest man in the world, he had his daughter Mai a great son-in-law, beautiful grandkids and a loving wife, and has remain to keep in contact with Grandpa, Ernie, Suzie, Arnold and Oskar included.

This was not very creepy.

A/N: I hope this didn't have too much detail, I wanted to share my views on what become of Mai Hyunh, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, thank you all.

Lotsa love.

c.


	16. In the Life of Oskar Kokoshka pt 1

A/N: kudos my fellow writers, fans and friends, if I had misled everyone to thinks that this story completed, my dearest apologizes, and I know you're all dying for me to get to Arnold and Helga, but I was thinking I'm going to surprise everyone. So I thank you for all you're patients.

I thought of giving Oskar his own chapter, and he asked me if he gets paid for it, but believe me I would not trust that man with my money if my life depended on, so on with the story.

In the Life of Oskar Kokoshka pt 1:

When the boarding house was sold, Phil had already moved Gertie and himself down to Florida along with Mitzi, Ernie getting married and having a family of his own, Mr. Hyunh going to live with his daughter and watching her get married and Arnold going off to college, but only two old tenants had remained in the city.

Oskar and Suzie had decided to stay behind, and Oskar thought selling the boarding house that he was going to get something out of the whole ordeal, and believe me Suzie was embarrassed, Phil felt like punching him, and as for Ernie and Hyunh they both fell over laughing.

You'd have thought that Oskar and Suzie would be together forever, yes you could say they didn't have the perfect marriage but it was still a marriage, they had ended up having children together twin daughters Sasha and Bianca, they ended up getting an apartment, in New York City, because Suzie had yet to continue to working in retail and ended up taking a job at Bloomingdales, just to make minimum wage.

It seemed like it was going along so well, Oskar did help out with the kids some you could say he had no problem them what so ever, he such a way with children, by from taking care of her nephew baby Oskar who's not a baby anymore, you could tell he was really experienced, Suzie couldn't even believe it, that he'd finally changed, and that he'd put other people first than himself.

But then Suzie realized who was she kidding, Oskar would never change he still was the same old Oskar, wasting they're money, her money actually on gambling and loosing it all the same just like he always does, she would go on a rant and they end up fighting, from her throwing objects at him and accusing him for being at the race track to him making up some lame excuse that he was looking for work which is the race track (mine me saying) Suzie knew she couldn't expect anything from Oskar, she knew he would never change.

Poor Suzie had to make the ultimate choice, to leave Oskar she was tired of being second place in which to Oskar is pretty good, but that sent off a fire alarm with Suzie she was so offended by his remark, that she took the girls and moved in with her sister Nancy who lived in New Jersey for the time being, a few weeks later she takes him to divorce court with yours truly Judge Toler, and you can probably imagine Oskar was just testing her patients.

He actually thought he was going to get something out of they're settlement, but Suzie knew she couldn't trust Oskar with it; he'd loose it within a week, she wanted to put it in her kid's trust funds.

Oskar was left with nothing, he had no wife and no kids, he had an apartment within a week was littered with take out food cartons, which needed to be kept up nicely, but when the boarders found out about it, and Ernie and Mr. Hyunh cheered.

They knew Oskar would be left in the dumps, but when it was time that he went into debt he was calling everyone he knew for money he called Phil who slammed the phone down on him, he called Ernie who lives out in Oregon which Oskar doesn't understand, they have different times zones, woke up him and his wife up they were pretty pissed, and Ernie called him a lazy bum and calling Mr. Hyunh who told him he got what he deserved he even called Suzie and she was pissed no doubt about it, his only hope was Arnold.

Knowing Arnold being the hero to everyone, especially Oskar, agreed to help him if he had striated up and gone to gambling advocacy meetings, and he accepted it.

So for Oskar it was a new start on his part.

A/N: I am continuing this chapter, thanks for your patients.


	17. In the Life of Oskar Kokoshka pt 2

A/N: Again I am continuing the story of Oskar, I know your all very exited what I am going to with Arnold and Helga, but I said it before and I say it again I'm going to surprise you all of what I've got in store them.

I have to say the Craig chat was awesome, even though we didn't chat with him much because of the disconnection problem, but still it is memorable and very important to us all and Craig for matter, that even though show is no more. Arnold will forever be in our hearts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and if I did I'd sue Nick!

So on with the story

In Life of Oskar Kokoshka pt 2:

So it was that Oskar knew his only hope was Arnold, he knew he could always rely on Arnold to help him out when he'd screwed up, and knowing Arnold who's always trying to be the hero to everyone especially Oskar or any of his close friends for that matter, he had agreed to help Oskar but only if he had straighten up and fly right and would promise to go to gambling advocacy meetings, and out of know where Oskar accepted it.

For Oskar it was a new start on his part, he had kept his promises to go to those gambling advocate meetings, and would try to get his life back together, with the help of Arnold of course, in which he had gone with Oskar numerous times to his meeting, and was pleased that everything going according to plan.

A few weeks after it seemed like Oskar was getting his shit together, and got a job delivering newspapers since that's what he was good at doing, just so he can pay child support and see his kids all at together, in such cases Suzie let him have visitation rights.

Yes by that time Suzie and the girls had moved out to Missouri to where her new boyfriend was living he's a dentist, whose also got kids from a former marriage, so both Sasha and Bianca would fly to New York to visit they're dad, cause that's where Oskar now resigns.

He'd love spending time with them, from taking walks with him in central park, to seeing the statue of liberty to all those tourist attractions etc;

But he realized he was tired of delivering papers so, Arnold got him a job at his office building, by working in the mail room, but ended up getting fired because he kept on mixing up the mail, and Oskar need to pay his rent.

For the time being Arnold had come to let him stay at his penthouse, it's a beautiful penthouse that overlooks the Hudson River, as long as Oskar paid Arnold his rent and had a job; he had no problem with Oskar living there.

The only problem is that Oskar is a slob, he doesn't clean up his mess, and Arnold would come home from either work or with one of his dates, to fine his place a wreck, he Oskar he could stay here as long as he could but he would have to do his share of house choirs.

Oskar who promises to keep his fair share of duties, would just sit on his ass all day and watch the big flat screen T.V watching only horse raises, Arnold was beginning to wonder is Oskar hadn't been getting back into old habits, and asked him if he was gambling again, Oskar's response was "I just want to check the score"

By that time Arnold was starting to get suspicious that Oskar had stop going to his meetings, because he came home late to see Oskar playing cards with his poker pals, Vic, Morrie and Eddie and his place would be reek of beer and cigarette smoke. Arnold who had very less tolerance was getting pissed, yeah when him and Helga started dating, they come in to fine Oskar passed out on the floor. Helga advised Arnold to kick him out, and that he did.

Weeks had passed and Oskar started going to his meetings again, he had gotten a job driving a taxi (which I would not want be in the same car as him) and with that he got his life back together again.


	18. Three's Company

A/N: You know I just loved the show three's company's, I was so sad when I heard about John Ritter he was a funny guy, may he rest in peace.

Three's Company:

From the time the boarding house was sold, and most of the old boarders who had already moved away, Phil knew it were time for change, since Gertie and he were getting older, he knew he deserved a retirement.

So it was that Arnold had already gone off to college, and Phil didn't have anyone to leave the place to, and he knew he'd be stupid enough to leave it in the hands of Oskar.

All the while since the Packard was on it's last leg, Arnold was concerned about him and grandma riding around it, had convinced grandpa to buy a new car in which he did, Arnold had some money left money over from college in his savings, had pitched in to help Phil to buy one, so he ended up getting himself a Cadillac, you could say Phil felt like he was sixteen again, when his father had bought him his first new car, in some cases his father was a nervous wreck to whether or either him or the care would come back in one piece.

At that time when the boarding house was sold and he had bid farewell to everyone and mooned all of him, Gertie who had her scuba diving outfit on and along with Mitzi who decided at the last minute to move in with them.

You can imagine the car ride down both were giving each other hell, from her telling that he drives like and old man (in which he is) to him pulling over and telling her to get out.

It was a nightmare they ended up calling Arnold tattling on one another, Arnold being the adult in the situation told both of them to grow up.

So they got Sebring, Florida, where they bought a three bedroom condo on the beach, and by the time they got there grandma took of for the ocean and grandpa "if the sharks don't get her I don't know what will"

The complexes they live in is very peaceful, and to grandpa's surprise Jimmy Kafka live on the next floor and take it from me they're both still competitive to one another.

Jimmy and Mitzi ended up dating, in some cases grandpa's a little protective of his sister, only when they're in car together it's like childish.

Whenever they go up to visit Arnold and his family, grandpa along with grandma, Mitzi and Jimmy and when one of them went to use the restroom he would lock them in, up until one of them called up Arnold who made Phil go back and get them.

Arnold had invited all four of them up Christmas, and only to learn that Oskar was living there, let's just the sight of Oskar made Phil want to punch him, but Arnold had to restrain him from doing so.

Years had pass Arnold had graduated and had a promising career, Phil and Gertie had yet to learn he was and you could say they were excite, at the turn of events.

Let's just say they didn't have to guess who it was, they'd already knew just like they've always knew, the girl that grandpa had always told Arnold that he'd be stuck with this girl for a very long time, and the only thing Arnold had told grandpa was you told me so.

Once they met up with Arnold and his fiancé, Phil and Gertie couldn't believe how beautiful this girl had turned the girl, who was once Arnold's nightmare had become his dream girl, and you could say that Phil and Gertie had always loved her from the beginning, and knowing Arnold would be well loved.

They were happy to know that they are now proud great grandparents.

A/N: I'm clueing you all in on who Arnold married.


	19. Less than Ordinary

A/N: Like I said I am continuing the previous, thank you for the inconvenient

Serendipity:

Helga had enjoyed living in France, she had the time her life, she was living an apartment that over looked the seine with her Protégées roommate Lorelei and where she also learned to speak fluent protégées who was also attending school in France; but for the most part being she was glad that she got away, it had given her a time recoup and just try to find herself, and what she was really into in which was writing of course, she knew that she wanted to become a writer it was something that she was good at, with all those years of writing in her diary, she could put all that writing too good use.

So two years had passed and Helga had returned to the states, and getting back into the real world had already graduated from Penn State and only get her master's degree in journalism.

After graduating Helga moved to New York City, where she got a job as a columnist writing editorial for newspapers and magazines with the huge companies such as Wall Street, New York times, Washington Post etc; she also got tapped on the shoulder by her editor who really loved her writing skills, had moved her up to writing editorials for People magazine.

You could say she loved her job it made decent money, just enough to buy herself a loft in Manhattan that overlooked central park, it was a nice little place it had two bedrooms, two baths etc; and she even bought herself a Jeep Grand Cherokee, but then it came to pay the rent so she advertised for a roommate, and got one with in a week a light brown, hazel eyed 5, 7 woman her names Cheryl and she's a hair dresser and works at the top best salon in town. Helga you could say had was a bombshell she grew to be 5, 8 with long wavy blonde hair in which she let's Cheryl do once in a while, and skinny as can be she jogs everyday along with Cheryl, so it was nice a roommate and a new friend.

Speaking of friends she sure missed everyone back at home, well both her parents and sister resign in California, Olga lives in L.A and is teacher she's married to a surgeon named Dean McCormick they have three children Colby, Wyatt and Lydia, yes she call up every now and then just to say hello and give all of them her love.

Especially Arnold what happened to that beloved football headed love god, always wonder what became of him of what he is doing, you could say Helga never gotten rid of anything including the locket, the journals and most of all the bow because that's the one thing he liked about her, it's something that she could always hold dear to her heart.

Helga and Phoebe did keep in touch over the years while she was still living France, and Helga was yet shocked when she found out about her and Gerald, let's just say Helga wanted to fly back home and kill him but only for Phoebe and Arnold all because Gerald is his best friend and she didn't want the kid to go fatherless, had restrained herself and Phoebe just filled her in on the detail about all of they're old friends and what they've all been up too, and Helga yet to learned Phoebe gave birth to a healthy baby girl Vanessa Geraldine Johansson, and asked Helga if she would be her babies godmother and lets just say Helga was delighted, and was happy for both of them when they bought they're family home.

She would have Phoebe come up and visit her along with Gerald and Vanessa, but Gerald had other plans in his mind because out of serendipity Arnold was living a couple blocks down from her, so both Phoebe and Gerald had a plan in the making, to get both of they're best friends together.

Let's just say both she and Arnold's paths did cross but they just don't know it yet, and you would think living in the same city they wouldn't pass each other on the street or either that recognize each other for that matte, but yes it was like that rainy day all over again, accept for no little boy with an umbrella or a little girl covered in mud, they were right under one another's nose or head.

And they will meet eventually

A/N: well I hope you liked it.


	20. Helga the Journalist

A/N: It's the moment you've all been waiting for.

Less than Ordinary:

Helga G. Pataki you would have thought she'd be a screw up, with a life like hers why would she be, why not, it wasn't the perfect life or anything else like that, but that is beside the point, the point is on how she lived her life, and how she could survive it, because that's what Helga is she's a survivor and that's how she got through this life.

But hey let's face it Helga is not perfect, somehow that's a word that doesn't seem to describe her and it never has and it never will, it only exists to people like Olga and Lila yes they are perfect and that's because they have been born into it and have been a lot is expected from them, but that is not Helga and it's not who she is, let's just say Helga had stopped along time ago trying to impress people she was just tire of it that no one could see how brilliant she really was and or look the other way when she did something and just be who she was Helga G. Pataki.

Of course she had every right to resent her family, by how they were always wrapped up with themselves to give her the love and devotion that she needed from them, with having a blow hard father like Big Bob who was merely a workaholic and who basically doesn't sit still, having a problem remembering names, especially his youngest daughter, in which Helga who'd like to think he does it on purpose and that he doesn't mistaken her for Olga, always has high expectation from both of them, Olga the golden child who could do no wrong, (accept for Helga who wouldn't put that far pass her) and then there's Miriam; Helga's estrange mother who had a hard time functioning, I mean you try coming homer everyday to find your mother drowning herself in sorrows, by all means being the good daughter that she is, Helga would either leave her drunken mother out some water, or cover her up with a blanket for when she was passed out on the couch or carry her up to bed, and Helga would finish up where Miriam started off from, by doing the house choirs for her.

Other than that no matter how they got on her nerves, she could never hate them, yes they'd piss her off once in a while but she doesn't hate them, it was at one of her sessions with Dr. Bliss and you could say they've become good friends and that Helga trust Bliss with her life, she would go to Helga and say either you want a relationship with your family or you don't.

Yes Helga had gone through an awkward stage when she was a child, you could probably always see her as that bad ass nine year old, which would make people afraid of her almost, if anyone had dared to get in her way they'd be sorry later, but yet she was also the nine year old that had the heart of gold and a weakness which was something out the ordinary weakness, her only weakness was love yes love for a certain handsome football head with that sexy grin, that cornflower hair and those beautiful green eyes, the one's that own her children inherited from.

Through the years Helga did blossom into a beautiful woman, she did have some bumps in her adolescences from being anorexic, to doing drugs, getting her belly button pierced and a tattoo on her spine with a football shaped head let's just say it made up for not having that shrine in her closet anymore she had quit the obsession like a long time ago, in which when she show her parents you can guess what happened yes Miriam fainted and Bob just hit the roof, to going off and just doing all that other crazy stuff that young people do in there life time, just to get attention from they're families, but she was yet to able to over come that.

After she had graduated from high school along with all her old classmates that she's known since pre-school, she was accepted to Penn State in which Bob was being an asshole and how he didn't want to spend all that money to send her out the east coast, but hey she worked a summer job to pay for it on her own, so she didn't need any of his help, she did all on her own Helga you could say had always been a strong and independent woman in her time.

You could say she was very happy to leave Hill wood, but it also meant she would never see her old friends yes they'd all be pain in the asses at times, but she loved them all same, especially Phoebe her best friend in the whole world, but thank god for email and too Arnold whom she was afraid that she was never going to see him again, in hoping someday to crossing each other's paths and that fate will bring them together and that they were meant to be.

So she went on enrolling at Penn State, she just loved the college life by meeting new people and making friends, but none them will ever take Phoebe's place that's for sure, but the most exciting thing about this college thing is she could travel and had joined the international enquirer to do an internship in France, where she would spend the next two years attending University de Picador Jules Verne living in a apartment in Paris to working in one of those café's etc; she loved it every cent of the way, she even invited Phoebe and the other girls over and she even invited Dr. Bliss and even nice enough to have Olga spend time over there with her too, she even took learning languages like French, German, Spanish, Italian, Polish and Russian etc; in which come to find out she is of Hungarian/Polish decent in which comes from Bob and Miriam is of German/Russian recent.

A/N: I am going to stop there, just give a little info on Helga.


	21. Mr Brightside

A/N: I want to thank everyone on all they're comments, I had just gotten back San Diego, California my cousin graduated from boot camp but other than that I have to say it was awesome, from eating real authentic Mexican food to visiting the Zoo seeing the cute Panda's who were very entertaining the dad was showing off eating bamboo to the baby who was adorable was rolling all over it's mother while she's sleeping they were very cute and just having a great time, and it gave some to come with what to write next I know I do a very long Author's note forgive me on that I just want let all know your reviews mean so much to me and sorry I'm sounding like Debbie Downer, well on with the story.

Kudos

C.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so shoot me.

Mr. Brightside:

Arnold there's a lot you can say about him, that he is quite the genuine always doing the right thing to get everyone to look on the Brightside of things, he just has that charm about him always helping the weak and down trotted, just being known as the small town hero, the golden boy that people looked to for guidance Arnold the problem solver, to grandpa is always telling him "you can't solve everybody's problem" well true but no matter what it was all worth it, because he knew people would always come to him when they needed him most.

If you were ask most of the people in Arnold's life, a lot of them would have good things to say about him,

Gerald "very bold and is honest as they come" Eugene "Arnold always keeps giving and giving" Sid "Arnold is the most honest guy we know" Gertrude "Arnold a real pip" Oskar "very handsome that all the girls must be flaunting all over him" Ernie "I wouldn't mind having him for a son" Mr. Hyunh "very nice guy" Lila "ever so charming" Thaddeus "he's someone you can trust" Mrs. Vitello "very handsome young man" Phil "must get it from my side" Stinky "reckon there's no one else like him" Mr. Simmons "very special and a good leader" Harold "he's gotten me out the slammer couple times" Mr. Green "he's a good person" and last but least Helga "stupid football head is nothing but a do gooder but yet what a dream boat", well at least that's most of the people who had good things to say about him, accept for that last one.

Arnold is quite the ideal guy, but when it came to a point in every adult's life, and things started to change where grandma and grandpa were getting older and all the boarders were all moving away, and a lot of his friends were drifting away, and moving onto bigger challenges.

It was then Arnold and realized that his grandparents were getting to retire and he was going off to college and most all of the boarders were gone, there wouldn't be anyone around to take care of the Sunset Arms that it was getting a little too much for him to handle, so he talked grandpa into selling it, and Arnold help with most of the finances, so grandpa could save up for they're retirement, and Arnold would take care of all the arrangements.

When graduation came, he had bid farewell to all of his old friends goodbye, and promised to keep in touch with them all, and gave them his best wishes and that hope that someday they would all be together again, but the only people he kept in touch with Gerald his best friend and to rest of the other guys including Harold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene etc.

So Arnold went onto enrolling at Yale where he had studied psychology and majored in humanities, but had a hard time on what he wanted to do, he enjoyed people because that's something he was good at and yet he wanted to travel, you could say he wanted to follow in his parents footsteps, he somewhat wanted to become a doctor.

A/N: well I'm going to leave it at that and surprise you all with the next chapter.


	22. Beyond Borders

A/N: there's this movie with Clive Owen and Angelina Jolie it's called Beyond Borders, and it got me thinking and it sounded very interesting of what I could make Arnold and how it's like his ideal job, because you know he's always out saving the world, well kudos!

C.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold

Beyond Borders:

So it was Arnold had than graduated at the top of his class, by making the Deans list so after graduating from college, he'd than decided to go into their graduates program, there at the Yale Graduates School of Arts and Sciences, by earning his BA (Bachelors of Arts Degree) at the time being he had taken up by going onto majoring in Humanities, he wanted to go into medicine so by doing that he'd than gone on studying psychology, where he earned a specialist degree in clinical therapy, straight from there he'd gone into practicing medicine, by doing so he received a Masters of Social Sciences, while studying there at the economics growth center at Yale University, by getting his PhD during the same time he also earned a licentiate in psychology then after he was ready to become a doctor.

Arnold had wanted a job where he could both help people and travel as well, then the idea came to him when he had joined MSF (Medicins Sans Frontieres) doctors without borders, an international medical humanitarian organization, working in more than 60 countries to assist people whose survival is threatened by violence, neglect, or catastrophe, primarily due to armed conflict, epidemics, malnutrition, exclusion from health are or natural disasters.

With that Arnold knew he had the skills and liability, to do that job both grandpa and Gerald thought he was crazy to do that kind of work, but it was worth all the while, you could say Arnold enjoyed what he was doing as though he was born to do it, (in which he was) at the meantime he gets to travel all over the world to very exotic places such as Kenya, Peru, Democratic Republic of Congo, Chad, Thailand, Somalia, Sierra Leone, Rwanda, Myanmar, Liberia, Sudan, Russia, Afghanistan, Ivory Coast, Mongolia, Ethiopia, Sri Lanka, Honduras, Pakistan, Nigeria, Burundi, Uganda, China, Guinea, Bissau, Angola, Zambia, Guatemala etc.

He was with best teams out there, along with his two sponsors Clive Parker from Oxford, England and Alexis Davis from San Antonio, Texas and his two partners Carrie Winston from Newark, New Jersey and Andrew Ferrell, from Glasgow, Scotland they got along just great, because these were people who enjoyed doing the same he liked doing.

This job was a genuine commitment to him; he in the meantime had been working at the office which was located in New York City, and that's where he ended up living at that time, mean while he was working on opening up clinics in those countries for abandon and neglected children (isn't he a great guy), since he liked children so much and just likes helping them, wouldn't mine having his own someday but knew it wasn't the right time and that he would have to find the right girl who would put up with his absences, knowing his own parents were the same way of being married to they're work but only time would tell.

He had enough money to buy an apartment, much to his surprise Eugene was out of college looking for a place as well, so they both pitched in and bought a loft in Hells Kitchen, it was nice it had two beds and two bath it was quite the bachelors pad, but when the time came and Eugene was getting married and Arnold agreed to be his best man at his wedding along with the other guys, Arnold ended up selling the loft and bought a penthouse that overlooked Central Park it was a nice quiet area it kind of reminded him of the old neighborhood, which he did stay in touch with Gerald over the years and all the other guys as well.

Over the years Arnold you could say had blossomed into a very handsome young man, he grew into his head and is about 6, 2 tall, very masculine looking, with all that hard labor he'd gotten very muscular with broad shoulders with golden blonde hair that he keeps in a ponytail and those same green eyes, that the women would flaunt over, but there was only one girl in his life and that would be the one who hates him but loves him.

A/N: I know you're all goint to love this I hope your enjoying it.


End file.
